Skye en Emma 6
by Skye.Emma
Summary: Jaar 6; weer een jaar vol problemen. Emma mist haar beste vriendin en zoekt vriendschap bij de weetal van Griffoendor. En Skye zit opgescheept met een opdracht die onmogelijk lijkt, zal het haar lukken? Ondertussen bemoeien William en Thomas, twee nieuwe zesdejaars, zich met het leven van de twee. Emma en Skye; best friends, maar misschien niet voor altijd
1. Chapter 1 Fred en Skye

**Hoofdstuk 1 Fred en Skye**

**POV Skye**

"Skye!"

Skye keek Draco geïrriteerd aan.

"Ik luister wel, maar ik moet nu echt gaan!"

Skye was in Villa Malfidus en stond op het punt om te vertrekken.

"Maar Skye, we hebben een belangrijke opdracht dus moeten we er goed over na denken!"

Skye zuchtte geërgerd.

"Weet ik, Draco, maar dit is ook belangrijk. Dit heb ik al weken geleden gepland en trouwens; dit is ook een missie die ik van de Heer van het Duister moet doen!" snauwde ze.

Draco grijnsde. Deze opdracht vond hij _wel_ leuk…

"Weet ik. En je hoeft niet zo te snauwen hoor" zei hij opgetogen.

Skye liep naar de haard.

"Ik ga."

"Ik ga mee" zei Draco.

Skye zuchtte en pakte een handje Brandstof.

Tien minuten later bevonden ze zich op de donkere en verlaten Wegisweg.

Ze liepen naar de winkel van Fred en George, die nogal opviel in de lege straat.

Skye duwde de deur open en wilde naar binnen lopen, maar Draco bleef staan.

"Ga je niet mee?" vroeg Skye.

Draco keek walgend en schudde zijn hoofd.

"In de winkel van die Bloedverraders? Echt niet!"

"Oké, maar volgens mij is Emma er." zei Skye glimlachend.

Draco klaarde op en Skye liep naar binnen.

Ze was in de vakantie al eerder op de Wegisweg geweest en was toen ook langs de winkel van de Tweeling gelopen. Toen was het heel druk geweest, maar nu was het vrij rustig.

Emma kwam toevallig net aanlopen en wilde blijkbaar net vertrekken.

"O, hoi, Skye!" begroette ze verbaasd, maar blij.

"Hoi, Emms" mompelde Skye.

Emma glimlachte en Skye zei: "Draco staat buiten. Volgens mij wil hij met je praten."

Emma knikte en liep naar buiten, waar ze Draco ook begroette.

"Hey, Skye!" riep een bekende stem.

Skye keek om en zag Fred op haar afkomen. Hij kuste haar vurig. Toen hij haar weer losliet, fluisterde hij in haar oor: "Ik heb je gemist."

Skye kreeg het warm vanbinnen.

"Ik jou ook" zei ze zacht.

"Waarom ben je niet langsgekomen?" vroeg Fred.

"Ik had het druk" antwoordde Skye onverschillig.

"Gelukkig ben je er nu wel. Over een week moet je weer naar Zweinstein. Ik was al bang dat je niet meer zou komen."

Skye voelde zich een beetje schuldig. Eerst wilde ze ook niet komen en hem als vriendje houden, maar de Heer van het Duister had erop aangedrongen dat ze het uitmaakte voor de school weer begon. _Kop op, Skye! Dooddoeners horen zich niet schuldig te voelen!_

Fred glimlachte lief naar haar en Skye vroeg zich weer af, hoe ze hem ooit moest dumpen. Hij streek wat haar achter haar oor en kuste haar enthousiast.

Skye beantwoordde de kus vurig en voelde de vlinders in haar buik rondfladderen. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en zijn armen pakten haar middel.

Fred sleepte haar mee naar boven, naar zijn kamer. Hij gooide de deur dicht en bleef haar zoenen, maar nu nog enthousiaster. Haar hart klopte wild en ze beantwoordde zijn kus maar al te graag.

Eigenlijk moest ze het uitmaken voordat het zou gebeuren, maar ze voelde zoveel enthousiasme, dat ze in zijn kus opging.

Hij frunnikte aan de knoopjes van haar blouse en liet de blouse voorzichtig een stuk over haar schouders glijden. _O nee, straks ziet hij het Teken! _dacht Skye ineens, maar ze bleef hem kussen, ondanks haar angst. Hij duwde haar zachtjes op bed en ze voelde kriebels in haar maag.

Freds vingertoppen raakten het lange, wolven-litteken, dat op haar andere arm zat.

Eerst leek hij het niet gemerkt te hebben. Hij hield niet op met zoenen, maar toen streek hij er nog een keer langs.

Fred stopte met haar te zoenen en keek naar haar schouder.

Skye keek er ook naar en Fred deed de mouw van haar blouse voorzichtig nog meer naar beneden, zodat het hele litteken tevoorschijn kwam, en haar blouse op de grond viel.

Het litteken zag er vreemd uit, zo in het schemerlicht. Het was net alsof er een grootstuk van haar vlees was gerukt, wat ook eigenlijk ook zo was. De wond zat onder het opgedroogd bloed en zag er elke seconde dat je ernaar keek, enger en verschrikkelijker uit. Skye wendde haar ogen af.

"Wat is dit?" vroeg Fred. Hij pakte haar arm en bekeek het. Hij keek er half walgend, half bezorgd naar.

"Een litteken" antwoordde Skye alsof het helemaal niet zo erg was.

"Hoe kom je daar aan?"

Skye keek hem niet aan en zweeg. Ze wist dat hij boos zou worden, als hij erachter kwam wie dat gedaan had.

"Skye? Hoe kom je daar aan?" drong Fred aan en hij liet haar arm voorzichtig los.

"Maakt het uit?"

"Ja, natuurlijk. Wanneer is dit gebeurd?"

"In juni, op school" zei Skye zo onverschillig mogelijk.

"Doe niet zo onverschillig en vertel me in hemelsnaam hoe je eraan komt."

Skye zweeg weer.

"Alsjeblieft Skye, je kunt me toch vertrouwen? Ik ben je vriendje" om haar te overtuigen drukte hij een kus op haar lippen.

Skye aarzelde. Maakte het nog uit? Ze zou hem toch dumpen.

"Door een wolf" zei Skye uiteindelijk.

"Een wolf?" vroeg Fred verbaasd en het was even stil. "Ja tuurlijk." zei hij sarcastisch. "Hoe kan jij nou een wolf -" hij stopte met praten.

"Dat meen je niet." zei hij zacht. "Bedoel je dat... dat Sjors dat gedaan heeft?"

Skye knikte en keek hem expres niet aan.

"Maar hij deed het niet met opzet." zei Skye. "Hij wilde -"

"Een gezellig potje knalpoker spelen, bij volle maan? Hoe kan hij je dat aandoen?" riep Fred boos.

"Zo erg is het nou ook weer niet" zei Skye luchtig. "O nee?" zei Fred sarcastisch. "Kijk eens naar je arm, Skye. Volledig verminkt."

Nu werd Skye boos.

"Ik ben niet verminkt!" riep Skye verontwaardigd. "Ik had beter op moeten letten."

"Nee, dat had Sjors moeten doen. Hij heeft je zeker toen ook weer gezoend? Ik weet die dingen heus wel hoor! Ook al vlak voor ik wegging, stond je met hem te zoenen. Ik ben niet helemaal achterlijk!"

"Zit je mij te bespioneren?" vroeg Skye boos.

"Nee, ik hou je in de gaten. Die stomme eikel zit op je te azen en jij gaat er nog in mee ook! En kijk wat er gebeurde, je arm is volledig geruïneerd!"

Skye stond op en raapte haar blouse op.

Ze trok hem snel aan en zei kil: "_Jij_ bent een eikel. Bespioneren, mij verminkt en geruïneerd noemen. Het is uit Frederick Wemel."

Ze opende de deur en verliet de kamer. Met een enorme kracht smeet ze de deur dicht. Ze hoorde Fred haar nog na roepen, maar ze wilde niet terug gaan. Dit had haar al enorme moeite gekost. Alleen dat gedeelte dat ze kil moest doen, was al moeilijk geweest. Ze had op dat moment al haar moed bijeen moeten schrapen.

Ze hoorde de deur van een van de kamers opengaan. Daarna nog een deur en George vroeg verontwaardigd: "Wie gooide er zo met de deur? Mijn experiment ging bijna mis!"

Ze hoorde achter haar voetstappen, en voordat ze de winkel kon verlaten, had Fred zijn hand op haar schouder gelegd en probeerde te voorkomen dat ze wegging. Meteen veranderde Skye's blik in een en al kilheid, en Fred draaide haar om.

"Je weet best dat ik het niet zo bedoelde" zei hij paniekerig. Ze zag en wist dat hij het inderdaad niet gemeend had, maar voor haar was het een goed excuus.

"Wat niet? Dat ik verminkt en geruïneerd ben? Waarom zei je het dan?" vroeg ze lijzig. Het was niet echt een vraag, en Skye wilde ook geen antwoord. Ze draaide zich om en verliet zelfverzekerd de winkel. Tenminste dat hoopte ze, al voelde ze zich vreselijk en doken er tranen op in haar ooghoeken. Toen ze een eindje van de winkel vandaan was, keek ze om en fluisterde: "Het spijt me, Fred."


	2. Chapter 2 Draco is weer bezig

**Hoofdstuk 2 Draco is weer bezig**

_Wat er ondertussen bij Draco en Emma gebeurde._

**POV** **Emma**

"Hey, Emma!" zei Draco en hij grijnsde naar haar. "Hoi, Draco." zei Emma.

"Stukje lopen?" stelde Draco voor. Emma knikte en samen liepen ze over de donkere en verlaten Wegisweg.

Emma dacht aan Skye. Ze had haar al de hele vakantie niet gezien. Ze miste haar vriendin. Ze antwoordde ook nooit als Emma een brief stuurde.

"Hoe gaat het met je?" vroeg Emma aan Draco, zodat ze even ergens anders aan dacht. "Goed" antwoordde Draco kortaf. "En met jou?" voegde hij er aan toe. "Ook goed" antwoordde Emma stug, maar haar gezicht verried haar. "Niet dus" zei Draco bezorgd. "Wel hoor" Zei Emma verdedigend.

Ze stopten met lopen, en Draco keek haar onderzoekend aan. Emma zuchtte. "Oké, er is wel iets." Emma voelde zich verdrietig worden. "Skye schrijft nooit terug, en ik zie haar ook nooit meer" vertelde ze snel. Draco zag dat ze zich ellendig voelde, en sloeg een arm om haar heen. Emma schudde de arm niet van zich af, en keek Draco aan. Hij keek schuldig terug.

"Weet je…" begon hij aarzelend. Emma keek hem niet-begrijpend aan. Draco zuchtte, en keek om zich heen. Er was niemand in de straat.

"Skye en ik moeten een opdracht doen voor de Heer van het Duister…" fluisterde hij. Hij aarzelde weer, en Emma keek hem geschrokken aan. "Skye moet wel, anders… anders… anders vermoordt Hij jou!"

Emma's hart klopte in haar keel, en ze keek met grote ogen naar Draco. "Echt?" vroeg ze fluisterend. Draco knikte. Emma voelde zich slap worden, en greep Draco vast. "Gaat het?" vroeg hij nerveus, en hij hield haar stevig vast. Emma staarde naar haar voeten en zei niets.

Draco tilde haar kin op, en keek haar even diep in de ogen. Toen boog hij naar voren, en zoende haar. Het was een voorzichtige, lieve kus, en zonder er bij na te denken zoende Emma terug.

De kus duurde niet erg lang, Draco keek haar glimlachend aan. Emma knipperde met haar ogen. _Wat heb ik net gedaan? Ik heb Draco terug gezoend zonder hem tegen te houden!_ Draco boog zich weer naar voren, en zoende haar nu heftiger. En toch zoende Emma terug. Draco legde zijn handen om haar middel, en Emma de hare op zijn schouders. Zijn lippen gingen snel, en Emma volgde ze.

Even genoot ze, totdat ze het doorhad. _Wat ben ik aan het doen?!_ Ze probeerde zich los te maken van Draco, maar hij had haar te stevig vast. _Wat moet ik doen?!_ Draco voelde haar bewegingen. Hij boog naar achter, maar hield haar nog steeds vast. "Wat is er?" vroeg hij nonchalant. "Ik hou van George!" riep ze. "En je zoent me als ik zwak ben!" Draco keek haar glimlachend aan. "En toch zoen je me terug! Je houdt dus van me" zei hij triomfantelijk. "Ik-" Draco kapte haar tegenspraak af. "Je hebt nooit gezegd dat je niet van me houdt"

Emma staarde hem aan. Dat had ze inderdaad nooit gedaan. Draco glimlachte. "Zie je!" hij trok haar dichter tegen zich aan. "Kun je je niet eens overgeven aan je gevoelens voor mij?" zei hij verleidelijk. _Heb ik gevoelens voor Draco?! Ik dacht dat het alleen vriendschap was. Ik moet eens goed nadenken._

Ze trok zich los. "Sorry Draco. Ik moet eens goed nadenken." Ze liep door. Draco greep haar pols, en draaide haar naar hem toe. Ze knalde tegen zijn borst op, en hun lippen raakten elkaar. Draco gaf haar een klein kusje, en Emma wist niets te doen. Draco liet haar los. Ze stonden een tijdje naar elkaar te kijken, totdat Emma iets te binnen schoot.

Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn middel. Draco legde aarzelend zijn handen op haar heupen. Emma keek op. "Bedankt dat je het me hebt verteld." Ze drukte een kus op zijn wang, en liep snel naar de Lekke Ketel, waar haar ouders op haar wachtten.

Toen ze de kroeg binnenstapte, zag ze haar ouders aan een tafeltje zitten. "Waar kom jij zo laat vandaan?" vroeg haar vader streng. Emma bloosde. "Bij Fred en George's winkel, en ik ging op tijd weg" vertelde ze verdedigend. "Maar Draco stond voor de deur, en hij moest met me praten. Daardoor ben ik te laat". Haar moeder keek haar nieuwsgierig aan. "Waarover?" "Dat zijn mijn zaken" antwoordde Emma snel. Ze wilde niet dat haar ouders ongerust zouden worden, ze bracht hen alleen maar in gevaar…

Haar moeder keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Tijd om te gaan." zei haar vader. Emma knikte opgelucht.

Ze liepen naar buiten en gingen naar huis.

Toen ze even later thuis waren, vroeg Grace: "Wil je Snuf even uitlaten, Emma?"

Emma knikte en floot. Ze telde tot vijf, en Snuf stond al naast haar. "Hoi, Snuf!" zei Emma en ze gaf hem een aai over zijn bol en deed hem aan de lijn. Samen liepen ze naar het park.

In het park liet Emma Snuf los, en ging op een bankje zitten. Emma dacht aan Draco.

Zou hij gelijk hebben? Over Skye en haar? Zou Skye echt een Dooddoener worden om haar te redden?

_Ja _dacht Emma, maar toen twijfelde ze. _Zou ze mij echt proberen te redden? Ze is zo veranderd, dat ik haar bijna niet meer herken._

Ze schudde haar hoofd. Ze moest niet twijfelen aan haar vriendin, zeker als Draco gelijk had. _Draco._ Zou ze echt wat voor hem voelen? Had hij al die jaren gelijk gehad?

Snuf likte aan haar hand. Ze aaide hem.

"Jij weet het ook niet he?"

Snuf blafte vrolijk en Emma glimlachte. Ze raapte een stok van de grond en gooide die weg. Snuf sprintte er achteraan.

Ze zag George, haar uil, over haar hoofd vliegen, naar haar huis.

Emma stond op en floot naar Snuf, zodat hij kwam aanrennen. Hij kwispelde opgewonden en had een tak in zijn bek. Ze lachte en deed Snuf weer aan de lijn. Samen liepen ze terug naar huis, terwijl Snuf nog steeds de tak in zijn bek had.

Toen ze weer thuis waren, maakte ze Snuf los en rende ze naar boven, zich afvragend van wie die brief zou komen.

George, de uil, zat op haar bureau en had een brief in zijn bek. Ze liep naar hem toe en haalde de brief voorzichtig uit zijn bek. Ze streelde even over zijn buikje en hij knabbelde liefdevol aan haar vinger.

Ze opende de brief en zag dat hij van George kwam.

_Zou hij het weten, van Draco? _

Ze las de brief door.

_Lieve Emma,_

_Ik weet dat we elkaar vanmiddag nog gesproken hebben, maar er is iets vreemds aan de hand met Skye. Je had het me al eerder verteld, maar nu is het echt mis. Ze heeft Fred gedumpt en ze keek op dat moment kil. Ja, kil. Skye mag dan vaak chagrijnig zijn, maar jij verzekerde me ervan dat zo nooit echt gemeen was. Nu dus wel._

_Schrijf snel terug. _

_Ik hou van je,_

_George_

Het was duidelijk dat dit een opdracht voor Skye van Voldemort was. Skye hield veel van Fred, dus moest het wel.

Emma aarzelde. Zou ze het aan George vertellen? Dat Skye een Dooddoener is? Maar het is een groot geheim, en Skye kan er enorm mee in de problemen komen. Maar George zou het toch niet doorvertellen? Wel aan Fred, en misschien vertelt die dat weer door… Nee, niemand zou het weten. Ze zou haar vriendin beschermen.

Emma pakte een stuk perkament en besloot een brief terug te schrijven, waarin ze schreef dat ze het vreemd vond.

Toen ze hem verstuurd had, plofte ze zuchtend op bed neer.


	3. Chapter 3 Thomas

**Hoofdstuk 3 Thomas**

**POV Skye**

Skye zat op bed, met haar knieën opgetrokken tegen zich aan. Ze voelde zich beroerd en misselijk. Niet te geloven dat ze het echt gedaan had. Niet te geloven dat ze Fred gedumpt had.

Er werd op de deur geklopt en Draco kwam naar binnen.

"Ga weg!" snauwde Skye. Draco leek nogal zenuwachtig en een beetje bang.

"Eh, Skye…?"

"Wat moet je?"

"Je wat vertellen" antwoordde hij langzaam. Hij sloot de deur, en ging op haar bed naast haar zitten.

"Wat?"

"Eh… Ik heb Emma gesproken…" begon hij.

"Nou fijn voor je, denk ik" zei Skye geïrriteerd.

"Een toen floepte ik er per ongeluk uit…"

Nu luisterde Skye wel. Hij had het toch niet…

"Dat we Dooddoeners zijn" eindigde hij fluisterend.

"WAT!" riep Skye woedend. Ze sprong op van bed. "We mochten het niet vertellen van de Heer van het Duister en dat weet je dondersgoed!"

"Dat weet ik" fluisterde Draco en de deur ging open.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg een knappe, lange, bleke jongen met kort, zwart haar en duistere ogen.

"Nou, vertel het maar aan Thomas, Draco" snoof Skye en ze plofte nijdig op haar bed neer. Thomas keek van de een naar de ander en sloot toen de deur. Draco leek nog zenuwachtiger dan net.

"Nou, ik heb Emma verteld dat -"

"Emma? Is dat dat Modderbloedje, Skye?" onderbrak Thomas Draco. Skye knikte. Hij keek weer naar Draco en zei: "Ga dan verder."

"Nou, ik heb verteld dat ik en Skye –"

Thomas kreunde. "Nee he, Draco! Waarom?"

"Nou, ze was bijna aan het huilen om Skye en ik dacht…"

"Ze is een Modderbloedje, Draco!" riep Thomas. "Ik dacht dat je zo'n hekel aan dat volk hebt."

"Is ook zo, maar Emma is anders!" zei Draco paniekerig. Thomas wendde zijn blik af van Draco en keek naar Skye.

"En… hoe ging het bij jou? Heb je die Bloedverrader gedumpt?" Skye knikte en Thomas ging aan de andere kant naast haar zitten.

"Je moet niet verdrietig zijn. Je moet juist blij zijn! Jij verdient veel beter!"

Skye glimlachte triest.

"Nu we toch bij elkaar zijn," begon Draco, "laten we het dan meteen hebben over hoe we Perkamentus gaan vermoorden."

Skye zuchtte.

"Hoe kunnen we dat ooit doen? Is het onze Heer gelukt?"

"Skye!" riep Thomas waarschuwend en geschokt.

"Ja, ja, ja, maar het is toch zo?"

Draco knikte.

Thomas zuchtte.

"Ik voel me vele jaren ouder."

"Dat ben je ook." mompelde Skye.

"Ja, technisch gezien wel." zei Draco.

"Gaan we betweterig doen?" vroeg Thomas.

Skye glimlachte.

"Oké, terug naar het onderwerp: Hoe vermoorden we Perkamentus." zei Draco.

"Weet ik veel" Skye zuchtte weer.

Draco stond op en leunde tegen de ladekast aan.

"Ik sta open voor suggesties."

"Kom eerst zelf maar eens met een suggestie" zei Thomas.

Ze dachten alle drie na en een half uur lang was het stil.

"Iemand al een idee?" vroeg Skye na een tijdje geïrriteerd, omdat zij niets kon verzinnen.

Draco schudde zijn hoofd, maar Thomas knikte langzaam.

"Ja, ik denk dat wel ik iets weet."

De anderen twee keken hem nieuwsgierig aan.

"Nou, gister, was ik bij Odius en Oorlof" begon hij. Skye keek hem verwachtingsvol aan en Draco zuchtte.

"Dus? Ik was een paar dagen geleden ook –" Thomas keek hem boos aan en ontblootte zijn tanden. Draco hield meteen zijn mond.

"Nou ik was dus bij Odius en Oorlof en ik zag een Verdwijnkast. Als ik me niet vergis, is er ook één op Zweinstein. Maar ik dacht dat die kapot was, dus we zullen hem moeten maken."

"Kan dat dan?" vroeg Skye. Thomas haalde zijn schouders op.

"We kunnen het proberen. En dan gaan we naar Oduis en Oorlof om te vragen hoe dat moet."

"En als hij gemaakt is, wat dan?" vroeg Draco.

"Dan kunnen we vervloekte voorwerpen door sturen, natuurlijk! Wat anders?!"

Nu haalde Draco zijn schouders op.

"Ik vind het een slecht idee."

"Maar een beter idee hebben we niet he? Of heb jij net een meesterplan bedacht?" vroeg Thomas geïrriteerd met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

Draco schudde geërgerd zijn hoofd.

"Dat dacht ik al. Heb jij er iets op tegen, Skye?"

Skye schudde haar hoofd.

"Mooi, dat is dan geregeld" besloot Thomas tevreden en hij leunde achterover tegen de muur aan. Skye zuchtte. Draco stond rechtop en zei: "Ik ga. Is er vanmiddag nog een vergadering of overleg of zo?"

Thomas schudde zijn hoofd.

"Ik heb wel gehoord dat je moeder wegging, en Bellatrix volgde haar, dus we zijn samen met William alleen."

Draco's vader, oom Lucius, zat in Azkaban. William was het broertje van Thomas en ze logeerden hier met z'n tweeën. Thomas was ook een Dooddoener en was tegelijkertijd met haar en Draco ingeleid, maar William was er geen.

Draco knikte en verliet de kamer.

Thomas ging rechtop zitten en keek verlangend naar Skye.

"Waarom kijk je zo naar me?" vroeg Skye met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Ze ging een stukje bij hem vandaan zitten.

Thomas lachte.

"Rustig maar. Ik bijt je heus niet, al heb ik nog zo'n honger."

Hij stond op.

"Hoe ga je dat straks op school doen dan?" vroeg Skye. "Ik heb zo mijn bronnen." zei hij mysterieus en grimmig. Het deed Skye huiveren.

Thomas zou het zesde jaar op Zweinstein doen. Hij kwam van Klammfels en hij had verteld dat hij geboren was in Duitsland.

"Ik ga ook." zei Thomas. Hij stond op en liep naar de deur. Voordat hij wegging, wierp hij een blik op Skye en zei: "Je moet echt stoppen met dat gejank. Ik kan er echt niet van slapen."

Hij opende de deur, liep naar buiten en sloot hem weer.

Ze kon er toch niets aan doen dat ze steeds moest huilen? Haar ouders waren dood, al was dat al bijna tien maanden geleden, haar oom was dood, ze mocht Emma niet meer spreken, ze had het moeten uitmaken met Fred... En vergeet het Dooddoener gedeelte niet! Een paar weken geleden was ze ingeleid tot Dooddoener. Voordat ze ingeleid werd, was ze gemarteld door De Heer van het Duister met de Cruciatusvloek. Toen kreeg ze de opdracht om Perkamentus te vermoorden, samen met Thomas en Draco!

Ze begon er bijna weer van te huilen.

Plotseling werd de deur met een enorme kracht opengesmeten, en stapte een boze Draco naar binnen. Hij had Dexter aan zijn staart vast, en Dexter krijste boos en verontwaardigd.

Skye stond snel op en liep naar Draco. Ze pakte Dexter snel over en aaide hem.

"Voorzichtig!" zei Skye, boos omdat hij zo met Dexter om was gegaan.

"Ik voorzichtig!?" snoof Draco. "Hij moet voorzichtig doen! Hij zat weer met onze spullen te klooien! O, als tante Bellatrix dit ziet..."

"Ruim het dan op!" zei Skye geërgerd. Zij wilde eigenlijk haar tante ook niet kwaad meemaken.

Draco stapte hooghartig de kamer uit en smeet de deur weer dicht.

Skye ging op bed zitten en liet Dexter spelen met de armband die ze vorig jaar kerst van Fred had gekregen. Ze zuchtte diep en liet zich languit op bed vallen.

Ze lag nog geen vijf minuten, of er werd op het raam getikt.

Skye ging rechtop zitten en Dexter opende het raam. Haar bruine velduil Frederick vloog naar binnen met een envelop in zijn bek.

Dexter krijste en keek Skye aan. Er was een enthousiaste blik op zijn gezichtje verschenen. Skye had de brief ook herkend. Dit was de zoveelste in deze week. Sinds ze het uitgemaakt had met Fred, stuurde hij constant brieven en vroeg of ze terug wilde komen en ze weer samen konden zijn.

Skye deed de moeite niet om de brief open te maken. Ze pakte alleen haar stok van haar nachtkastje en richtte die op de brief.

_"Incendio!" _

De brief vatte vlam en Skye gooide hem in haar prullenbak. Dexter keek sip toe. Hij krijste verdrietig. Hij had Fred ook graag gemogen.

"Ik weet het, Dex." zei Skye zacht. Dexter gaf haar een kopje. Skye tilde hem om en knuffelde hem stevig. Dexter sloeg zijn armen om haar heen, en er liepen tranen over Skye's wangen. Hij was de enige die ze nog had en kon vertrouwen.

"Laat me alsjeblieft nooit in de steek, Dex."

Dexter krijste instemmend en Skye glimlachte verdrietig.


	4. Chapter 4 Sjors

**Hoofdstuk 4 Sjors**

_**We gaan een stukje terug in de tijd. Dit is het vervolg op hoofdstuk 2. Het verhaal gaat meteen verder, en ik dacht dat dat wel handig was om te weten.**_

**POV Emma**

_Lieve Emma,_

_Zin om straks naar het park met me te gaan?_

_Ik wacht daar op je om 9 uur._

_Groetjes Sjors_

Emma keek naar het perkament. Ze had George de uil net uit het raam zien vliegen, en er kwam alweer een andere uil aan. Die van Sjors.

Ze twijfelde. Moest ze wel gaan? Ze wist dat hij nog gevoelens voor haar had, en er was vandaag al zoveel gebeurd… _maar aan de andere kant… misschien lucht het wel op als ik met hem praat, over vandaag..._

Ze pakte een nieuw stuk perkament, en schreef:

_Ik zie je daar._

Ze gaf het aan Sjors' uil, die nog steeds stond te wachten, en liet hem uit haar raam vliegen.

Ze keek op haar horloge. Kwart voor negen.

Ze pakte een stuk perkament, en begon te tekenen. Toen ze weer op haar horloge keek was het bijna 9 uur. Snel stond Emma op, en ze rende de trap af.

Haar moeder zat op de bank met een boek, en keek gestoord op. "Waar ga je heen?" vroeg ze. "Naar het park" riep Emma, en ze opende de voordeur.

Ze liep rustig naar het park, en ze zag Sjors al snel staan.

Hij leunde tegen een brede boom aan, en keek naar zijn voeten. Emma herinnerde zich dat ze hem een keer bij die boom had laten schrikken, en hij op de grond viel. Ze grinnikte. Sjors keek op. "Hey Em." begroette hij haar glimlachend. "Hoi" Emma leunde naast hem tegen de boom. "Tijd niet gezien." zei Emma. "Nee" beaamde Sjors. Ze keken elkaar even ongemakkelijk aan. "Hoe gaat het op je werk?" vroeg Emma, de stilte doorbrekend. "Gaat goed." zei Sjors glimlachend. "Al in veel landen geweest?" vroeg Emma nieuwsgierig. Sjors knikte. "Handig hoor, zo'n talenknobbel." zei Emma bewonderend. Sjors grinnikte. "Niet altijd." Emma keek hem vragend aan. "Iedereen heeft je hulp nodig met iets" Emma glimlachte. "Daar kan jij toch wel mee omgaan?" Sjors knikte. "Gelukkig wel. En hoe gaat het met jou?"

Emma trok een gezicht. "Eh, ook goed". Sjors keek haar aan. "Liegbeest!" zei hij plagend.

"Oké, oké... Heb jij ook het gevoel dat Skye niets meer van zich laat horen?" Sjors knikte begrijpend. "Ja, ik heb naar jou en Skye brieven gestuurd, maar ik kreeg alleen brieven van jou" Emma zuchtte. _Zou ze het vertellen? Misschien wist hij het al. __**Maar als hij zegt dat hij alleen nog brieven van jou krijgt, zal hij het niet weten**_. Fluisterde een stemmetje in haar hoofd.

"Weet jij er dan meer over?" vroeg Sjors. Emma keek hem niet aan. **_Sjors heeft het recht het te weten, hij is tenslotte ook haar beste vriend._** Fluisterde het stemmetje weer._ En waarom mag Fred of George het dan niet weten?_ Zei een ander stemmetje.

Emma zuchtte weer. "Emma?" vroeg Sjors. Emma keek hem aan. "Skye is..." ze haalde diep adem, maar toch kwam het er fluisterend uit. "Een Dooddoener." Sjors keek haar geschokt aan. "Echt... Nee, eh... Weet je het zeker?" stamelde Sjors. Emma knikte voorzichtig. Ze vertelde wat Draco had gezegd, maar ze liet het zoenen achterwege.

Sjors keek haar nog steeds geschokt aan. "Je weet zeker dat _Draco_ de waarheid sprak?" vroeg Sjors, het klonk minachtend toen hij Draco's naam zei. Emma knikte. Ze hoopte dat hij niet zou vragen wat er verder gebeurd was, want dan moest ze hem de waarheid vertellen. Ze kon niet goed liegen tegen Sjors, hij had haar zo door.

"Heeft _Draco_ verder nog wat gezegd over Skye?" mompelde Sjors. Emma keek naar zijn handen, hij kneep ze tot vuisten. Emma legde een hand op zijn schouder, om hem te kalmeren.

Sjors keek haar aan. Hij ging voor haar staan, en legde zijn handen op haar wangen. Emma stond vast. Achter haar was de boom, en voor haar stond Sjors. Sjors boog zich naar voren, en Emma wist niets te doen. _Ik moet hier echt iets mee doen._ "Sjors…" begon Emma. Sjors trok er niets van aan, en zijn lippen raakten de hare. Sjors zoende haar vurig, en Emma zoende terug.

Emma vloekte in haar gedachten. _Sjors had gelijk bij het bal twee jaar terug. Ik ben een slet._ Ze nam zich voor om niet te liegen tegen George over deze kus, alleen over die van Draco. Dan zou hij de oorzaak van haar zwakte willen weten, en dat vertelde ze niet.

Sjors boog naar achter. Emma keek hem kwaad aan.

"Klaar?"

Sjors knikte tevreden.

Zonder er bij na te denken gaf ze Sjors een klap.

Ze staarde hem aan._ Wat heb ik net gedaan?! _Sjors keek even verbaast terug. Ze zag dat zijn wang rood werd op de plek waar ze hem geslagen had.

Ze voelde zich kwaad worden. "Je bent de tweede vandaag die me zomaar zoent!" schreeuwde ze. "Kunnen jullie niet begrijpen dat ik al een vriendje heb?!"

Sjors staarde haar aan.

Emma's woede aanval was over. _O nee, waarom sloeg ik hem?!_ "Sorry" fluisterde ze, en ze rende weg.

Ze had aan een stuk doorgerend, en ze rende naar de poort. Die stond open, dus ze kon mooi doorrennen.

Ze smeet de achterdeur open, en rende door de keuken, de trap op.

In haar kamer, gooide ze de deur dicht, en viel huilend op haar bed.

Er werd op haar deur geklopt. "Liefje?" hoorde ze door de deur. "Gaat het wel?" Het was haar moeder. "Nee, en ik wil alleen zijn." zei Emma, en in haar stem hoorde je de snikken. "Oké lieverd. Kom maar naar beneden als je je weer beter voelt, dan maak ik thee voor je." zei haar moeder begripvol, en Emma hoorde haar weglopen.

Algauw klonk er getik bij het raam en gekrabbel bij de deur. Emma keek naar het raam. Het was de uil van Sjors. Ze wilde niet antwoorden, maar opende toch het raam. Ze vond het zielig voor de uil.

"Ik kan niet beloven dat ik wat terugstuur, hoor." zei Emma waarschuwend tegen de uil. De uil kraste begripvol.

Emma haalde het papier van de uil af, en vouwde het open. Emma begon te lezen.

_Emma,_

_Het spijt me dat ik je gekust heb. Ik had het niet moeten doen. Het was terecht dat je me geslagen hebt._

_Sorry._

_Sjors._

Emma zuchtte. Ze had er spijt van dat ze hem geslagen had.**_ Al was het wel zijn verdiende loon._** Emma keek om zich heen, op zoek naar een ganzenveer en wat inkt. Ze deed geen moeite om een nieuw stuk perkament te pakken, en schreef:

_Het is terecht dat je je schuldig voelt._

_Het spijt mij ook dat ik je geslagen heb._

Emma rolde het briefje op, en gaf het aan de uil, die uit het raam vloog.

Er klonk nog meer gekrabbel en gejank bij de deur. Emma zuchtte en strompelde naar de deur, die ze opendeed voor Snuf. Hij rende haar kamer binnen, en sprong op het bed. Emma glimlachte en deed de deur dicht.

Ze ging naast Snuf op bed liggen en aaide hem. "Snuf, jij bent de enige die me begrijpt." Fluisterde Emma tegen haar hond. Snuf's bruine ogen keken haar lief aan. Ze knuffelde hem. "En blijf alsjeblieft voor altijd bij me" zei Emma, en ze verborg haar gezicht in zijn vacht, en begon te huilen.


	5. Chapter 5 Odius en Oorlof

**Hoofdstuk 5 Odius en Oorlof**

**POV Skye**

"Skye! Kom _NU _uit die kamer! We moeten echt naar de Wegisweg!" riep Thomas boos en geïrriteerd.

"Ik _ga _niet!" riep Skye terug.

Ze stond tegen de deur aan, zodat Thomas er niet in kon. Hij bonkte hard op de deur. Even klonk er geen geluid en Skye zette zich schrap.

Thomas beukte tegen de deur; de deur ging open, Skye viel op de grond en Thomas kwam binnen stormen.

"AUW! Stomme zak!"

Thomas grinnikte.

"Eigen schuld."

Skye kwam overeind en keek hem boos aan.

"Was dat nou echt nodig?" vroeg ze geïrriteerd.

"Ja, je moet mee. Het gaat over-"

"Ja, ja, weet ik, maar dan moeten we langs…" Skye stopte met praten.

"Zwakkeling" snoof Thomas. "Je kunt niet je hele leven voor hem weglopen. Je moet hem onder ogen zien en net zo zijn als je tegen alle Modderbloedjes en Bloedverraders moet zijn."

Skye keek hem niet aan. Dit zei hij elke dag, en het ergste was, dat ze wist dat hij gelijk had. Ze moest verder en ze moest hem inderdaad onder ogen zien, zonder meteen te huilen, hem te zoenen of iets anders. Ze moest hard zijn, net als vroeger.

"Kom je?"

Draco stond in de deuropening achter Thomas. Sinds Thomas hier was, was hij aardiger. Net als de meeste mensen was hij bang voor Thomas.

Skye knikte. Vanaf nu was ze hard. Geen getreur meer. Ze liepen naar beneden.

Thomas had zijn Verschijnselbrevet al, dus pakte hij Skye en Draco allebei bij hun arm en hij Verdwijnselde.

Ze stonden midden op de, zoals de vorige keer al, verlaten en donkere Wegisweg.

"Waarom grijp je me zo hard vast!" zei Skye geërgerd en ze wreef over de plek waar Thomas haar had vastgegrepen. Draco wreef ook over zijn arm, maar zei niets.

Ze liepen over de Wegisweg naar de Verdonkerde Maansteeg.

Skye kreeg altijd de kriebels van deze plek. Haar ouders hadden haar verboden om er ooit te komen, maar nu ze er niet meer waren…

Thomas oogde zelfverzekerd terwijl ze door de straten liepen. Maar Draco leek zich net zo te voelen als zijzelf.

Ze liepen langs de winkel van Fred en George. Het was er druk en een moment dacht ze dat ze Fred zag staan, maar ze realiseerde zich toen ze al bijna in de Maansteeg was, dat het verbeelding was geweest.

Thomas ging hun voor naar Odius en Oorlof, een winkel in de Verdonkerde Maansteeg.

Ze liepen naar binnen en ze hoorde een belletje rinkelen. Het was een schemerige, grote tovenaarswinkel met een kille, stenen vloer en een stenen haard. De muren hingen vol met boosaardige maskers.

Ze liepen naar de toonbank, waar zo te zien botten van mensen oplagen. Skye keek onwillekeurig naar Thomas, en die keek even naar de botten met een hongerige blik in zijn ogen. Toen schudde hij zijn hoofd en er kwam een meneer uit een kamertje achter de toonbank.

Thomas onderhandelde met de man, en Skye keek rond.

De vitrines in de ruimte lagen vol met schedels en oude flessen. Aan het plafond hingen allerlei scherpe voorwerpen en Skye deed een stapje naar Thomas toe. Ze mocht hem niet, maar hij was sterk en dus kon hij haar beschermen. Niet dat hij ook maar een greintje om haar gaf.

"Is deze ook kapot?" vroeg Thomas. Hij gebaarde naar een zwarte kast.

Ze boog zich achter Thomas' rug naar toe Draco en fluisterde: "Is dat de Verdwijnkast?" Draco knikte en Skye keek weer naar de man.

"… toch gemaakt worden?" vroeg Thomas geïrriteerd.

"Misschien. Waarom brengt u hem niet naar de zaak? Dan kan ik ernaar kijken."

Thomas zuchtte geërgerd.

"Dat kan niet. Ik kan het niet meeslepen. Vertel hoe ik het moet repareren" zei Thomas dreigend.

"Nou, dat is lastig, zonder het te zien. Misschien wel onmogelijk. Ik kan niets garanderen."

"O nee?" zei Thomas dreigend. Hij ontblootte zijn scherpe hoektanden en gaf Draco een por.

"Bent u al van gedachte veranderd?" vroeg Draco. "Anders hebben we nog een paar verrassingen voor u in toom."

De man achter de toonbank keek angstig naar Thomas.

"Ik weet wel hoe u dat ding kan maken. Ik stuur u wel een brief" Thomas knikte tevreden. "Vergeet die niet voor ons te bewaren-," hij gebaarde naar de Verdwijnkast. "-of ik kom persoonlijk even bij u langs."

De meneer knikte angstig.

Thomas liep naar één van de vitrines en zei: "Zodra ik hem gemaakt hebt, stuurt u dit ding naar me op. Ben ik duidelijk?"

De man knikte weer en Thomas liep terug naar de toonbank.

"Mooi zo. We moeten nu weg."

"Wilt u hem niet liever meteen meenemen?" vroeg de man een beetje bibberig. "Nee, natuurlijk niet, idioot!" snauwde Thomas. "Bewaar hem nou maar gewoon. U weet de gevolgen." Hij draaide zich naar Skye en Draco toe en zei: "We gaan. En reken er maar op dat ik en Draco terug keren." Hij verliet hooghartig de zaak en Skye vond hem net op Draco lijken als hij zelfverzekerd was. "Wat zat er in die vitrine?" vroeg Skye, toen ze even later buiten waren. "Een vervloekte halsketting. Als iemand hem draagt of aanraakt, gaat hij of zij dood van de pijn" Skye huiverde. Wat voor vreselijk mens was je, als je zo'n ketting aan iemand gaf? "Ja, het is gruwelijk, maar een perfecte manier om die oude gek van kant te maken" zei Thomas grimmig. "Niet zo hard!" siste Draco zenuwachtig. "En hoef ik de volgende keer niet mee?" Thomas schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, dat zou onverstandig zijn" mompelde hij alleen. Ze liepen weer langs de winkel van Fred en George. Dit keer stond Fred in de etalage, bezig met een nieuw product uit te stallen. Hij keek op, toen ze langskwamen. Hij zag Skye en liet wat spullen ut zijn handen vallen. Draco lachte hatelijk en Skye merkte dat ze bloosde. Thomas trok haar geïrriteerd verder. Toen ze uit het zicht van de winkel waren, greep hij haar hardhandig beet bij haar onderarm en trok haar naar zich toe. "Wat bezielt je? Waarom bloosde je naar die stomme Bloedverrader? Je bent de vijand, niet zijn vriend!" Skye trok zich los. "Ik werd alleen een beetje rood, wat maakt dat nou uit?". "Je bent een… ding!" Niemand mocht weten dat ze Dooddoeners waren. "Weet ik" zuchtte Skye. "Kunnen we gaan? Ik vind deze plek niets." Draco knikte instemmend. "Goed" zei Thomas en hij greep de twee weer vast.


	6. Chapter 6 Uitslagen

**Hoofdstuk 6 Uitslagen **

**POV Emma**

Emma zat op haar kamer te tekenen toen ze zacht getik op haar raam hoorde. Ze keek op en zag een uil zitten. Ze herkende de uil niet, dus veronderstelde ze dat het haar cijfers waren. Ze opende het raam en de uil vloog naar binnen. Hij streek neer op haar bureau en sloeg even met zijn vleugels.

Emma liep naar hem toe, pakte de envelop uit zijn bek en gaf hem een snoepje. Met kloppend hart maakte ze de envelop open, hopend op goede resultaten. Ze streek het perkament glad en bekeek haar resultaten.

SCHRIFTELIJKE LOFTUITING WEGENS IJVER, MAGISCHE BEKWAAMHEID en ALGEHEEL LEERVERMOGEN - Uitslag.

**Voldoendes: **

Uitmuntend (U)

Boven Verwachting (B)

Acceptabel (A)

**Onvoldoendes:**

Slecht (S)

Dieptreurig (D)

Zwakzinnig (Z)

EMMA AMELIA COLLINS HEEFT DE VOLGENDE RESULTATEN BEHAALD:

Astronomie: A

Verzorging van Fabeldieren: U

Bezweringen: B

Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten: B

Waarzeggerij: S

Kruidenkunde: A

Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst: A

Toverdranken: B

Gedaanteverwisselingen: U

Leer der Oude Runen: B

Emma begon ongewild te glimlachen. Ze had NEGEN SLIJMBALlen! Ze rende naar beneden, met de brief in haar handen.

Haar ouders zaten beneden in de woonkamer. Ze keken op en Emma zei blij: "Ik heb negen SLIJMBALlen!" Ze had vorig jaar uitgelegd wat SLIJMBALlen waren.

Haar ouders keken haar eerst verbaasd aan, maar toen veranderden hun gezichten in blijheid.

"Wat fantastisch Emma!" zei haar moeder, Grace. Emma knikte vrolijk.

"En Skye?" vroeg haar vader, Chris. Emma's blije bui verdween, maar ze probeerde dat te verbergen.

"Weet ik nog niet. Ik heb hem ook pas net binnen!" vertelde ze.

Haar ouders deden alsof ze het niet gemerkt hadden en Emma gaf hun haar lijst.

Haar ouders lazen de brief door en Emma zag nog een uil aankomen vliegen.

Ze liet haar ouders achter met de brief en liep naar haar kamer, waar ze de uil binnenliet. Het was George.

Hij kraste vrolijk toen Emma de envelop uit zijn bek haalde, en hem over zijn buikje aaide. Ze haalde een snoepje voor hem uit een blikje die op haar bureau stond en George vloog in zijn kooi.

Emma opende de envelop en las de brief.

_Hoi Emma, _

_Ik hoorde dat Harry en Ron hun SLIJMBAL uitslagen hebben, dus zal jij ze ook wel hebben. Kom je langs? Met je cijfers natuurlijk. Ik ga er vanuit dat je meer dan 3 SLIJMBALlen hebt gehaald._

_Liefs George_

Emma glimlachte in zichzelf. _Lief van hem dat hij eraan denkt! _

**POV Skye**

De deur van Skye's kamer ging open en Draco kwam binnen lopen. Hij had twee enveloppen in zijn hand en gooide er één van naar Skye. Skye ving hem niet, al deed ze wel een poging. De brief belandde op haar bed. Ze zuchtte geïrriteerd en pakte de envelop op. Ze opende de envelop en haalde de brief met de uitslagen eruit. Met niet al te hoge verwachtingen, las ze de brief door.

SCHRIFTELIJKE LOFTUITING WEGENS IJVER, MAGISCHE BEKWAAMHEID en ALGEHEEL LEERVERMOGEN - UITSLAG.

**Voldoendes: **

Uitmuntend (U)

Boven Verwachting (B)

Acceptabel (A)

**Onvoldoendes:**

Slecht (S)

Dieptreurig (D)

Zwakzinnig (Z)

SKYE WILLOW ELIZABETH MOON WIZARD HEEFT DE VOLGENDE RESULTATEN BEHAALD:

Astronomie: A

Verzorging van Fabeldieren: A

Bezweringen: B

Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten: B

Waarzeggerij: S

Kruidenkunde: A

Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst: A

Toverdranken: U

Gedaanteverwisselingen: U

Leer der Oude Runen: B

_Negen SLIJMBALlen. Dat is niet slecht... Zeker niet slecht... Ik dacht vanwege mijn ouders... dat mijn cijfers minder waren, maar het valt mee._

"Hoeveel SLIJMBALlen heb jij?" vroeg Draco. Hij had zijn eigen brief ook bekeken.

Zonder op antwoord te wachten rukte hij de brief uit Skye's handen.

Skye keek hem verontwaardigd aan.

Draco's ogen flitsten over het perkament en zijn mond stond open van verbazing.

"Ik wist niet dat je het in je had, Skye!"

"Hoeveel SLIJMBALlen heb jij?" vroeg Skye.

"Zeven" mompelde Draco.

"O. Ik heb er lekker negen" zei Skye plagerig. Draco grimaste en Skye lachte.

"Stuur jij Emma een brief?" vroeg Draco. Skye schudde haar hoofd.

"Mag niet."

"Mij is het niet verboden."

Skye zuchtte geërgerd.

"Ga even William of Thomas pesten in plaats van mij."

Draco grinnikte.

"Trouwens," vervolgde Skye, "het kan me niets meer schelen hoeveel SLIJMBALlen Emma heeft. Ze is mijn vriendin niet meer."

Dat laatste kwam er nogal hooghartig uit. Draco glimlachte, omdat hij wist dat het een leugen was, en verliet de kamer.

Dexter had de hele tijd op haar bureau toegekeken, maar hij kwam nu naar haar toe en griste de brief uit haar handen. Haar uil, Frederick, kwam net aanvliegen, toen Dexter enthousiast op bed begon te springen met de brief in zijn hand.

Skye lachte en opende het raam. Frederick vloog naar binnen en Dexter stopte met springen. Hij gooide de brief op bed en rende naar Frederick toe. Hij griste de brief uit Fredericks snavel en begon enthousiast te krijsen, terwijl zijn ogen over het perkament flitsten.

Skye pakte haar toverstok en griste de brief uit Dexters handen. Ja precies wat ze dacht, van Fred.

Ze hield de brief op een afstand en richtte daar haar stok op. Toen ze net de verbrandspreuk wilde uitspreken, begon ze onwillekeurig te lezen.

_Lieve Skye,_

_Ik weet dat je niet antwoord, maar toch stuur ik je deze brief. Ron, Harry en Emma hebben hun SLIJMBAL uitslagen gehad, en ik heb gehoord dat Emma drie keer zoveel SLIJMBALlen heeft, als ik. Kom alsjeblief een keer langs. Ik nodig je vanavond uit. Zeven uur. _

_Ik hou nog steeds van je _

_Fred_

Skye merkte dat ze haar toverstok had laten zakken en dat ze bijna begon te huilen. Kon ze echt niet even langsgaan? Gewoon even spieken. Een glimp opvangen en daarna weer weggaan.

Aan de ene kant, maakte het haar blij, dat Fred ondanks alles haar nog steeds wilde. Aan de andere kant, vond ze het vreselijk. Hij moest gewoon doorgaan met zijn leven en haar vergeten. Dan had iemand van ons tweeën tenminste nog kans op geluk. Maar als ze langs zou gaan... het was tegen de regels...

Ze zuchtte en Dexter gaf haar kopjes. Daarna keek hij haar aan en zijn ogen zeiden: "Ga langs."

Skye glimlachte triest.

**POV Emma**

Emma greep een stuk perkament en een veer, die ze in de inkt doopte.

_Lieve George,_

_Natuurlijk wil ik langskomen!_

Ze legde haar veer neer. Ze moest het eerst nog vragen.

Ze rende de trap af.


	7. Chapter 7 Spijbelsmulartikelen

**Hoofdstuk 7 Spijbelsmulartikelen**

**POV Emma**

Emma liep op de Wegisweg, naar de winkel van George en Fred. Ze was blij dat George eraan gedacht had, en vond het leuk dat hij haar nu uitnodigde.

Ze opende de deur, en liep de drukke winkel in. Ze schrok toen George naast haar te voorschijn kwam, en haar een kus gaf. "Heej Em" zei hij vrolijk. "Hoi" begroette Emma hem blozend. "Kom mee" zei George, en hij trok haar mee naar boven, naar zijn kamer.

In de gang kwamen ze Fred tegen. Emma hield George tegen. "Hoi Fred, heb je nog wat van Skye gehoord?" Fred schudde verdrietig zijn hoofd. "Ze schrijft nooit terug. Ik heb haar vanmorgen nog geschreven. Ik heb gevraagd of ze nog langs komt" Emma zuchtte. Van Skye kreeg ze nooit antwoord. Als ze Draco of Sjors schreef, kreeg ze meteen een brief terug. Sjors. Ze moest George het wel vertellen, over Sjors. "Ik hoop het, dan zie ik haar ook weer eens." Zei Emma.

Ze werd meegetrokken door George, en ze belandden lachend op zijn bed. George lag naast haar, en hield haar hand nog steeds vast. Emma draaide zich op haar zij, en legde haar hoofd op George's borst. Hij tilde haar hoofd op, en kuste haar zacht.

Emma legde haar hoofd weer op zijn borst. "George, ik moet je wat vertellen." George streek met zijn hand over haar haar. "Wat is er?" "Sjors… hij… eh…." "Wat heeft Sjors nu weer gedaan!?" brulde George kwaad. "Huh?" vroeg Emma verbaast. "Hij heeft Skye in zijn weerwolfvorm gekrabd. En zoiets verdwijnt nooit meer." "Dat verklaart het" mompelde Emma. "Wat?" "Vorig jaar lag ik op de Ziekenzaal, en Skye en Sjors keken elkaar niet aan, en ze spraken ook niet met elkaar."

Ze waren even stil. "Maar wat wilde je zeggen?" vroeg George. "Sjors heeft me gezoend, en ik heb terug gezoend" zei Emma schuldig. Ze keek naar George. Hij staarde haar verbaast aan.

"Wa- Wanneer dan?" vroeg hij. "Toen ik terugkwam van de winkel laatst. Toen Skye er ook was." voegde ze er aan toe. George keek haar kwaad aan. "Waarom zoende je terug?" Emma keek hem niet aan.

"Weet ik niet." fluisterde ze. "Maar ik heb hem wel geslagen." voegde ze er stilletjes aan toe. George tilde haar kin op. "Hij is niet in een weerwolf veranderd?" vroeg hij bezorgd. Hij keek diep in haar ogen. Emma schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, hij was te verbaast dat ik hem op z'n wang sloeg."

George grinnikte. "Mooi zo." Emma keek hem verbaast aan. "Ben je niet boos?" George gaf een kus op haar neus. "Nee, omdat jij hem geslagen hebt." Emma glimlachte. "En hij zoent je vast niet zoals ik" zei George, en hij leunde naar voren en zoende haar vurig. Emma genoot, en hij had wel gelijk.

De deur vloog open, en ze stopten gestoord met zoenen. "George, kun je helpen met de winkel?" vroeg Fred. George zuchtte. "Oké." "Ik wil wel meehelpen." zei Emma behulpzaam. George en Fred keken haar blij aan. "Natuurlijk mag dat!" zei George, en hij gaf een kus op haar wang.

Met z'n drietjes liepen ze pratend naar beneden.

**POV Skye**

"Skye? Waar ga je heen?" vroeg Thomas streng.

"Jeetje Thomas, zoek een ander persoon om te irriteren!" riep Skye geërgerd.

Ze opende de deur van haar kamer en liet Thomas en Draco achter. Ze snelde naar beneden, haalde haar mantel van de kapstok en trok die aan. Nog voordat ze hem had vastgeknoopt, stond Thomas naast haar.

"Ik wil weten waar je heen gaat."

"Gaat je niets aan. Ik ben zo snel als mogelijk terug."

Ze draaide zich om en liep richting de woonkamer, waar de haard stond. Thomas hield haar tegen.

"Vertel gewoon. Draco en ik zijn nu je vrienden."

Skye grimaste. _Zij _vrienden met Thomas? Echt niet.

"Je bent mijn _vriend _niet!" siste ze.

Thomas grinnikte.

"Komt nog wel."

Ze liep weg, en Thomas volgde haar.

"THOMAS! Zoek iemand anders om te stalken!" riep Skye weer, nog geërgerder. Thomas grinnikte.

"Ik ga gewoon met je mee."

"Neehee, je gaat niet mee. Dat kan niet."

"En waarom niet?"

Skye gaf geen antwoord en pakte een handje Brandstof.

"Skye, de heer van het Duister kan Legimentie en Occlumentie" zei Thomas waarschuwend.

Skye gooide de brandstof in het haard en er kwamen vlammen tevoorschijn.

"En ik ook!" riep Thomas, toen Skye net: "De Wegisweg" had gezegd.

Ze kwam aan in de bijna verlaten Lekke Ketel. In een hoekje zat een tovenaar gebogen over de Ochtend Profeet. Hij keek op, toen Skye door het café liep. Hij keek een beetje bang.

Skye negeerde de man. Ze sloeg de kap van haar mantel ver over haar hoofd, zodat niemand haar gezicht kon zien en liep door naar de bakstenenmuur, waar ze een patroon met haar stok op tikte.

Ze liep door de donkere, verlaten straten naar de winkel van Fred en George. Toen ze voor de winkel stond, en door de ruit van de etalage keek, zag ze Emma, Fred en George. Ze herinnerde zich, dat Emma wist dat ze een Dooddoener was.

Emma en George hielpen klanten, en zodra een klant weg was, zoenden ze elkaar liefdevol. Skye keek onwillekeurig naar Fred. Hij rolde met zijn ogen, en wendde zijn blik van het verliefde tweetal af.

Ze aarzelde. Ze had even gekeken. Ze had even Fred en Emma kunnen zien, dus nu moest ze weer weg. _Maar ik wil helemaal niet weg! _Zei een eigenwijs stemmetje in haar hoofd. _Ik wil naar ze toe! __**Maar dat kan niet. Het is me verboden. **_Zei een andere stem in haar hoofd. _Maar ik wil het! __**Maar het mag niet!**_

Skye besloot, om even naar binnen te gaan. Gewoon even kijken, misschien wat kopen of zo. Niemand zal haar herkennen, met haar kap over haar hoofd.

Ze opende de deur van de winkel. Niemand merkte haar op. Het was druk en lawaaierig, zodat niemand haar hoorde.

Ze wrong zich zoor de mensen massa, naar de Spijbelsmuldozen. Vlakbij die dozen, stond Emma. Ze zette net een paar nieuwe dozen in het lege vak. Skye liep er aarzelend naar toe en deed alsof ze de dozen bekeek.

"Kan ik je ergens mee helpen?" vroeg Emma vriendelijk aan Skye. Skye keek Emma aan. Ze keek Skye onderzoekend aan, maar ook vriendelijk. Skye schudde haar hoofd. Ze voelde hoe haar kap van haar zwarte golvende haar glipte. Skye deed de kap vliegensvlug weer op, maar Emma had haar al gezien. Ze staarde Skye aan, alsof ze haar ogen niet kon geloven.

"Skye?" fluisterde Emma. _Shit! Ze heeft me door!_

Skye reageerde door haar hoofd te schudden, maar voorzichtig zodat haar kap dit keer niet af zou vallen.

"Oh" zei Emma lichtelijk in de war. Ze keek Skye nog even aan, en liep toen weg.

**POV Emma**

Emma liep verward naar het kamertje achter de toonbank, waar de dozen stonden die ze bij de Spijbelsmulartikelen moest neerzetten. Had ze Skye net gezien? Het haar leek wel van haar. Maar als Skye het was, was ze hier tegen de regels... Skye deed gevaarlijk. Emma was verward. Ze wist niet eens zeker of het Skye wel was.

Ze botste tegen iemand op.

"Oh, sorry!" zei Emma zonder op te kijken. Ze hoorde iemand lachen.

Emma keek op. Ze zuchtte opgelucht. Het was George. "Wat zit je met je hoofd in de wolken." zei hij grijnzend. Emma glimlachte. Hij trok haar tegen zich aan, en kuste haar.

"Nu moet je weer aan het werk." zei hij, toen ze uitgezoend waren. Emma knikte vrolijk, en liep naar de dozen toe, proberend niet nog eens tegen iemand aan te lopen. Ze pakte twee van de vier dozen, en liep terug naar de Spijbelsmulartikelen. Degene met de kap stond er nog steeds. Emma bekeek van een afstandje onderzoekend onder de kap, en zo dat die persoon het niet kon zien. Onder de kap was het donker, maar Emma zag langzamerhand het gezicht. Het was wel Skye! Snel liep Emma naar een leeg vak, en zette daar de dozen in. Ze ging rechtop staan en keek Skye aan. "Al wat gevonden?" vroeg ze vriendelijk. Skye schudde weer haar hoofd. Emma staarde haar doordringend aan. "Oké, prettige dag verder!" zei Emma terwijl ze langs Skye liep. "Skye" zei ze zachtjes, maar ze wist zeker dat Skye haar gehoord had. Emma liep snel door, en kwam Fred tegen. Ze wou bijna zeggen dat Skye bij de Spijbelsmulartikelen stond, maar ze wist dat Skye dan in de problemen kwam. Ze glimlachte naar hem, en liep snel door.

**POV Skye**

Skye zag hoe Emma langs Fred liep. Ze hield haar adem in, en dacht: _Zeg alsjeblieft niets, Em... _

Ze zuchtte opgelucht toen Emma alleen glimlachte en door liep.

Er werd op haar schouder getikt. Skye draaide zich behoedzaam om. William, het jongere broertje van Thomas, stond voor haar. Skye keek hem geschrokken aan. "Hoi" zei hij. "Ik moest je halen van Thomas." "Waarom kwam hij zelf niet?" zei Skye kwaad. "Eh… Thomas staat buiten. Hij wilde de winkel van de Bloedverraders niet in." Skye keek hem met grote ogen aan. "En Draco?" "Hij staat naast Thomas" Skye zuchtte. _Wat was die jongen duidelijk zeg…_ "Ik zou opschieten als ik jou was, Thomas is nogal kwaad" zei William, en hij draaide zich om.

Een meisje liep tegen zijn harde borst aan. Ze keek op, het was Emma. "Sorry" zei ze. Ze staarde naar zijn gezicht, en keek toen naar Skye. Emma zette snel de dozen in het vak, en liep vlug door. William draaide zich naar Skye. "Wie was dat?" vroeg hij verward, maar hij keek nog naar Emma. "Emma." Zei Skye. Ze keek hem onderzoekend aan. Ze kende hem dan wel niet zo goed, maar hij deed wel erg vreemd. Zijn zwarte ogen volgden Emma nog steeds. _Vind hij Emma leuk?_

"Ken je haar?" "Ja." zei Skye kortaf.

"Kom, we gaan." William pakte haar arm, en trok haar voorzichtig mee de winkel uit. William torende boven de mensen uit, hij was heel erg lang, net als zijn broer.

Hij liet haar arm los, toen ze bij de deur stonden. Hij keek nog een keer achterom. _Zocht hij Emma?_ Skye zuchtte, en stapte naar buiten.

Een hele kwade Thomas, en een verveelde Draco keken haar aan. "Waarom ben je gegaan?!" riep Thomas kwaad. "Omdat ik mijn vrienden wilde zien" fluisterde Skye. Thomas staarde haar aan, en keek toen naar William. "Wie is dat meisje waar je aan denkt?" "Emma." zei William. "Waarom denk je aan haar?" William sloeg zijn ogen neer. Thomas draaide zich naar Skye. "Jij kende haar… Was dat die vroegere Emma-vriendin van je?" Skye staarde hem kwaad aan. Emma had net bewezen dat ze nog vrienden waren, anders zou ze haar verraden hebben tegen Fred.

Thomas knikte. "Wel dus." Hij zuchtte geïrriteerd. "We gaan." Hij greep de arm van Draco vast, die niet op gelet had, en William pakte de arm van Skye en ze Verdwijnselden naar huize Malfidus.


	8. Chapter 8 Slakhoorn

**Hoofdstuk 8 Slakhoorn**

**POV Emma**

Emma stond voor het hek, ze waren aan de late kant. Snel gaf ze haar ouders een kus en liep ze met haar kar door het hek.

De vuurrode Zweinsteinexpres braakte dikke stoomwolken uit. Ze tilde de zware hutkoffer in de trein, en zette de kooi met George er bovenop. Emma stapte ook in, en liep naar de coupé van de klassenoudsten. Wat haar opviel, was dat Draco er niet was.

Daarna liep Emma met Ron en Hermelien door de gangen, omdat ze toezicht moesten houden.

Emma liep mee met Ron en Hermelien naar de coupé waar zij zaten. Onderweg zag ze Draco in een coupé zitten, samen met Skye en die jongen die met Skye aan het praten was in de winkel van Fred en George. Ze wist niet wie hij was, maar Skye kende hem wel…

Ron schoof de deur open, en hij, Hermelien en Emma liepen de coupé in.

"Kwam het lunchkarretje maar. Ik rammel!" zei Ron verlangend. Hij plofte naast Harry neer en wreef over zijn buik. "Hoi Marcel. Ha die Loena. Zal ik jullie eens wat vertellen?" voegde hij eraan toe en hij keek naar Harry. "Malfidus houdt geen toezicht, zoals de andere klassenoudsten. Hij zit gewoon in een coupé met een stel andere Zwadderaars. We zagen hem op weg hierheen."

Harry ging belangstellend overeind zitten.

"Wat deed hij toen hij jullie zag?" "Het gebruikelijke," zei Ron onverschillig en hij maakte een onbeleefd handgebaar. "Eigenlijk niks voor hem, hè. Nou - dit wel" - hij herhaalde het handgebaar – "maar waarom is hij niet druk bezig eerstejaars af te blaffen?"

"Geen idee" zei Harry.

"Misschien gaf hij de voorkeur aan het Inquisitiekorps," zei Hermelien. "Daar steekt het werk als klassenoudste nogal bleekjes bij af."

"Nee, dat denk ik niet," zei Harry. "Volgens mij is hij –"

Maar voor hij zijn theorie verder uiteen kon zetten gleed de coupédeur weer open en kwam er een bloednerveuze Jessica Westers binnen. "Ik moest dit aan Marcel Lubbermans, Emma Collins en Harry P-Potter geven," hakkelde ze. Ze keek Harry aan, werd knalrood en stak drie rollen perkament uit, die met lila lint waren dichtgebonden. Stomverbaasd pakten Emma, Harry en Marcel de aan hen geadresseerde rollen aan. Jessica verliet haastig en struikelend de coupé.

"Wat is dat nou weer?" vroeg Ron terwijl Harry, Emma en Marcel hun perkament uitrolde. "Een uitnodiging," zei Harry.

_Beste Emma,_

_Ik zou het leuk vinden als je samen met mij een hapje zou willen lunchen in coupé C._

_Met vriendelijke groeten, professor H.E.F. Slakhoorn_

"Wie is professor Slakhoorn?" vroeg Marcel, die stomverbaasd leek door zijn eigen uitnodiging.

"Een nieuwe leraar" zei Harry. "Nou, we kunnen er moeilijk onderuit." "Maar wat wil hij van mij?" vroeg Marcel nerveus, alsof hij verwachtte nu al strafwerk te krijgen. "Geen idee" antwoordde Harry. Emma was ook verbaast met de uitnodiging, waarom zou zij er een krijgen? "Hoor eens" voegde Harry er aan toe, "laten we onder mijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel gaan, dan kunnen we onderweg eens even goed naar Malfidus kijken. Misschien komen we er wel achter wat hij in zijn schild voert."

Dat plan bleek echter onuitvoerbaar; het wemelde in het gangpad van de mensen die uitkeken naar het lunchkarretje en daar zouden ze nooit ongezien doorheen kunnen komen met de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel om. Harry stopte teleurgesteld de mantel terug. Terwijl ze door het gangpad liepen, holden er af en toe leerlingen hun coupé uit om Harry beter te kunnen bekijken. Harry was zeker nog beroemder geworden door wat er bij het Ministerie was gebeurd.

Toen ze bij coupé C arriveerden, zagen ze meteen dat ze niet Slakhoorns enige genodigden waren, al had hun nieuwe docent blijkbaar wel het meest naar Harry's komst uitgekeken, te oordelen naar zijn enthousiaste ontvangst.

"Harry, beste jongen!" zei Slakhoorn. Hij sprong overeind zodra hij Harry zag, zodat zijn enorme, in fluweel gehulde buik alle overgebleven ruimte in de coupé scheen te vullen. Zijn kale hoofd en reusachtige zilvergrijze snor glansden even helder in het zonlicht als de gouden knopen van zijn vest. "Geweldig om je weer te zien! En dit zijn natuurlijk de heer Lubbermans en juffrouw Collins!"

Marcel knikte nogal angstig, en Emma knikte glimlachend. Slakhoorn maakte een gebaar en ze gingen tegenover elkaar zitten op de enige drie overgebleven plaatsen, het dichtst bij de deur. Emma keek even naar de andere genodigden. Ze herkende een Zwadderaar uit hetzelfde jaar als zij: een lange zwarte jongen met hoge jukbeenderen en enigszins schuine ogen. Er waren ook twee zevendejaars die Emma niet kende en in het benauwde hoekje naast Slakhoorn, met een uitdrukking alsof ze niet helemaal snapte wat ze daar deed, zat Ginny.

"Kennen jullie iedereen?" vroeg Slakhoorn aan Emma, Harry en Marcel. "Benno Zabini zit in hetzelfde jaar als jullie - " Zabini groette niet en deed alsof hij hen niet zag, net als Harry en Marcel: leerlingen van Griffoendor en Zwadderich hadden per definitie een bloedhekel aan elkaar. Emma knikte alleen maar.

"Dit is Magnus Stoker. Misschien hebben jullie elkaar al eerder ontmoet - ? Nee?"

Stoker, een grote jongen met stug, krullend haar stak zijn hand op en Emma glimlachte, Harry en Marcel knikten. " - en dit is Alfons Gasthuis. Ik weet niet of - ?"

Gasthuis, mager en nerveus, glimlachte gespannen.

" - en deze charmante jongedame zegt dat ze jullie al kent!" besloot Slakhoorn. Ginny trok achter Slakhoorns rug een gezicht tegen Emma, Harry en Marcel.

"Nou, is dit gezellig of niet?" zei Slakhoorn genoeglijk. "Een mooie kans om elkaar wat beter te leren kennen. Neem een servetje. Ik heb mijn eigen lunch meegenomen; ik kan me herinneren dat het etenskarretje vooral sterk is op het gebied van Droptoverstokken en dergelijke, en daar is de spijsvertering van een arme oude man echt niet meer tegen bestand... stukje fazant, Gasthuis?"

Gasthuis schrok en pakte iets aan wat op een halve koude fazant leek. "Ik zei net tegen Alfons dat ik nog het genoegen heb gehad om zijn oom Damocles les te geven" vertelde Slakhoorn aan Emma, Harry en Marcel terwijl hij een mandje met broodjes liet rondgaan. "Een uitmuntende tovenaar, werkelijk uitmuntend. Hij heeft die Orde van Merlijn dubbel en dwars verdiend. Zie je je oom vaak, Alfons?"

Helaas had Gasthuis net een grote hap fazant genomen; in zijn haast om te antwoorden verslikte hij zich, liep paars aan en begon te hoesten. "_Anapneo_," zei Slakhoorn kalm. Hij wees met zijn toverstok op Gasthuis, die onmiddellijk weer lucht scheen te krijgen.

"Niet... niet echt vaak, nee," hijgde Gasthuis met tranende ogen. "Nou ja, hij heeft het natuurlijk druk," zei Slakhoorn met een vragende blik op Gasthuis. "Ik denk dat hij heel wat werk heeft moeten verzetten voor hij die Wolfsworteldrank had uitgevonden!"

"Ja, dat zal wel..." zei Gasthuis, die blijkbaar geen hap meer durfde te nemen tot hij zeker wist dat Slakhoorn met hem klaar was. "Eh... mijn vader en hij kunnen niet echt goed met elkaar overweg, snapt u, dus ik weet in feite niet veel..."

Zijn stem stierf weg toen Slakhoorn koeltjes tegen hem glimlachte en zich tot Stoker wendde. "Ik weet toevallig dat jij wél vaak bij je oom Canisius komt, Magnus, omdat hij een fraaie foto heeft waarop jullie op Nogtandsen jagen. Ergens in het oosten van het land, nietwaar?"

"Ja, dat was leuk" zei Stoker. "Boudewijn Hilarius en Rufus Schobbejak waren er ook bij - dat was voor Schobbejak Minister werd, uiteraard – " "Aha, dus je kent Boudewijn en Rufus ook?" vroeg Slakhoorn met een brede glimlach. Hij bood de anderen een blad met pasteitjes aan, maar op de een of andere manier werd Gasthuis overgeslagen. "Vertel eens..."

Het viel Emma op, dat Slakhoorn iedereen uitgenodigd had vanwege zijn connecties met bekende of invloedrijke mensen, alleen wist ze niets van Marcel, Ginny of haarzelf.

Zabini, die na Stoker aan de beurt was om verhoord te worden, bleek een moeder te hebben die befaamd was om haar schoonheid (Emma hoorde was ze zeven keer getrouwd geweest, waren al haar echtgenoten op mysterieuze wijze gestorven en hadden ze haar bergen goud nagelaten).

Daarna was het de beurt van Marcel: dat waren tien heel onbehaaglijke minuten, omdat Marcels ouders bekende Schouwers waren geweest, die door Bellatrix van Detta en een paar van haar Dooddoenervriendjes gemarteld waren tot ze krankzinnig werden. Na afloop van het gesprek had Emma de indruk dat Slakhoorn zijn oordeel over Marcel opschortte en eerst wilde afwachten of hij iets van de flair van zijn ouders geërfd had.

"Juffrouw Collins, ik las in de _Ochtendprofeet _dat jij Peter Pippeling hebt gevangen?" Emma knikte. "Vertel!" Emma vertelde het verhaal, maar toen ze bij het gedeelte aankwam dat Pippeling ontsnapt was werd ze onderbroken door Slakhoorn. "En is er verder nog wat gebeurd?" Emma trok een pijnlijk gezicht, en knikte. Ze wilde er niet zo vaak aan denken. Slakhoorn keek haar nieuwsgierig aan. "Hij heeft me ontvoerd en gemarteld" zei Emma. Iedereen die aan de tafel zat, staarde haar aan.

Slakhoorn leek te zien dat ze zich ongemakkelijk voelde, en draaide zich log om.

"En nu!" zei Slakhoorn. "Harry Potter! Waar zal ik beginnen? Ik heb het gevoel dat ik nog net zo vol met vragen zit als toen we elkaar in de zomer voor het eerst ontmoet hebben!"

Hij keek Harry aan alsof hij een extra groot en smakelijk stuk fazant was en zei toen: "De Uitverkorene noemen ze je tegenwoordig!"

Harry zei niets. Gasthuis, Stoker en Zabini staarden hem aan. "Uiteraard gingen er al jarenlang geruchten" zei Slakhoorn. Hij bestudeerde Harry aandachtig. "Ik kan me nog goed herinneren - nou - na die vreselijke nacht - Lily - James - en jij overleefde het - toen werd al gezegd dat je over buitengewone krachten moest beschikken – "

Zabini gaf een klein kuchje, dat duidelijk bedoeld was om spot en ongeloof uit te drukken. Plotseling klonk achter Slakhoorn een woedende stem. "Ja, natuurlijk, Zabini! Je bent zelf zo goed... in je aanstellen, bedoel ik..." "O jee!" gniffelde Slakhoorn en hij keek over zijn schouder naar Ginny, die nijdig langs Slakhoorns reusachtige buik naar Zabini staarde. "Wees voorzichtig, Benno! Ik zag deze jongedame een geweldige Vleddervleervloek uitvoeren toen ik langs haar coupé kwam! Ik zou haar maar niet boos maken!"

Zabini keek alleen minachtend. "Hoe dan ook," zei Slakhoorn en hij wendde zich weer tot Harry, "het gonsde deze zomer van de geruchten! Je weet natuurlijk niet altijd wat je moet geloven. De _Ochtendprofeet_ heeft zich wel vaker vergist en onnauwkeurige berichten afgedrukt - maar afgaande op het aantal getuigen geloof ik toch dat we rustig mogen stellen dat er een hoop opschudding is geweest op het Ministerie en dat jij daarbij betrokken was!"

Harry knikte zwijgend. Slakhoorn keek hem glunderend aan. "Zo bescheiden, zo bescheiden! Geen wonder dat Perkamentus zo gesteld is op je- dus je was er inderdaad? Maar de rest van die verhalen - vreselijk sensationeel, natuurlijk. Je weet niet meer wat je moet geloven - die legendarische profetie, bijvoorbeeld – "

"We hebben nooit een profetie gehoord," zei Marcel met een rood hoofd. "Klopt," zei Ginny loyaal. "Marcel, Emma en ik waren er ook en al dat geklets over de Uitverkorene slaat nergens op. De Profeet zuigt weer dingen uit z'n duim, zoals zo vaak." "Waren jullie er ook bij?" zei Slakhoorn vol belangstelling. Hij keek van Ginny naar Marcel naar Emma, maar ze hielden hun lippen stijf op elkaar, ondanks Slakhoorns bemoedigende glimlach. "Ja... nou... het klopt natuurlijk dat de Profeet vaak overdrijft" vervolgde Slakhoorn. Hij klonk nogal teleurgesteld. "Ik weet nog goed dat ik van die lieve Gwendoline hoorde - ik bedoel uiteraard Gwendoline Jacobs, de aanvoerster van de Holyhead Harpies..."

Slakhoorn stak een lang, onsamenhangend verhaal af, maar Emma had de indruk dat hij nog niet met Harry klaar was en niet overtuigd was door haar, Marcel en Ginny.

Hij vertelde de rest van die middag nog veel meer anekdotes over de beroemde tovenaars en heksen aan wie hij les had gegeven. Ze hadden blijkbaar allemaal dolgraag lid willen worden van de Slakkers, Slakhoorns clubje op Zweinstein. Emma wilde liefst zo snel mogelijk weg, maar wist niet hoe ze dat voor elkaar kon krijgen zonder onbeleefd te zijn. Toen de trein ten slotte het rode licht van de zonsondergang in reed, na opnieuw een lang mistig stuk, keek Slakhoorn om zich heen en knipperde met zijn ogen.

"Lieve hemel, het begint al donker te worden! Ik had helemaal niet gemerkt dat ze de lampen al hadden aangedaan! Jullie kunnen beter je gewaad gaan aantrekken. Stoker, kom gerust een keer bij me langs, dan leen ik je dat boek over Nogtandsen. Harry, Emma, Benno - als jullie in de buurt zijn... Dat geldt ook voor jou, meisje," zei hij met twinkelende ogen tegen Ginny. "Nou, ga dan maar, ga dan maar!"

Emma, Harry, Ginny en Marcel liepen terug naar hun coupé, op een afstandje van Zabini.

"Ik ben blij dat het erop zit," mompelde Marcel. "Een vreemde vent, hè?" "Een beetje wel" zei Harry. Hij staarde naar Zabini. "Wat deed jij daar eigenlijk, Ginny?" "Hij zag dat ik Zacharias Smid behekste. Je weet wel, die halve-gare van Huffelpuf die ook bij de SVP zat. Hij bleef maar doorzeuren over wat er toch op het Ministerie gebeurd was en op het laatst werd ik het zo zat dat ik hem vervloekte. Net op dat moment kwam Slakhoorn langs. Ik dacht dat ik straf zou krijgen, maar hij vond het gewoon een prima vervloeking en nodigde me uit voor de lunch! Idioot, hè?" Emma begon te grinniken.

"Een betere reden om iemand uit te nodigen dan omdat zijn moeder toevallig een beroemde heks is," zei Harry. Hij keek nijdig naar Zabini's achterhoofd. "Of omdat zijn oom – "

Hij zweeg abrupt.

"Ik zie jullie later wel," zei Harry zacht. Hij haalde gauw zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel uit zijn zak en gooide die over zich heen. "Wat ga je - ?" vroeg Marcel. "Later!" fluisterde Harry.

Emma en Marcel namen afscheid van Ginny, en liepen hun eigen coupé in.


	9. Chapter 9 Harry

**Hoofdstuk 9 Harry**

**POV Skye**

Skye zat in een coupé samen met Dexter, Draco, Thomas, William, Korzel, Kwast en Patty Park. Ze hadden hun gewaden nog niet aan getrokken, terwijl de andere leerlingen daar al druk mee bezig waren.

Skye keek op toen Benno de deur open deed. Benno schoof de deur weer dicht, maar de deur ging niet goed dicht.

"Wat is er mis met dat ding?" vroeg Benno zich boos af terwijl hij herhaaldelijk de schuifdeur probeerde dicht te doen. Opeens schoof de deur opzij en Benno, die de greep vasthield, viel om en plofte bij Skye op schoot.

Skye begon hem uit te schelden, Benno schold niet terug, maar keek wel kwaad en werd langzaam rood. Dexter was geschrokken opgesprongen en schold Benno ook uit in zijn eigen taaltje. Het ontging Skye niet dat ze even zwevende voeten en enkels zag.

Kwast smeet de deur met een klap dicht, en Skye duwde Benno van zich af.

Benno smakte met een nogal verhit gezicht op zijn eigen plaats neer en Dexter keerde terug o de schoot van Skye. Draco strekte zich grinnikend over twee zitplaatsen uit, met zijn hoofd op de schoot van Patty Park. Patty streek het sluike blonde haar weg van het voorhoofd van Draco. Ze grijnsde zelfvoldaan, alsof er talloze mensen waren die graag met haar van plaats hadden willen ruilen.

"En, Zabini," zei Draco. "Wat wilde Slakhoorn?"

"Gewoon, zich inlikken bij mensen met connecties" antwoordde Benno "niet dat hij er veel had weten te vinden". Draco was blijkbaar niet tevreden met die informatie.

"Wie waren er allemaal?" vroeg hij.

"Stoker, uit Griffoendor - " zei Benno.

"O ja, zijn oom is een of andere hotemetoot op het Ministerie" zei Draco. " - een zekere Gasthuis, van Ravenklauw - "

"Nee toch! Die zak?" krijste Patty.

" - en Lubbermans, Potter, die meid van Wemel en Collins" vertelde Benno. Draco ging abrupt overeind zitten en sloeg Patty's hand weg.

"Had hij Lubbermans uitgenodigd?"

"Ik neem aan van wel. Lubbermans was er tenminste bij" mompelde Benno onverschillig. "Wat heeft Lubbermans dat Slakhoorn kan interesseren?"

Benno haalde zijn schouders op.

"Potter, onze geliefde Potter. Ja, natuurlijk wilde hij de Uitverkorene zien!" sneerde Draco. "Maar dat kind van Wemel! Wat is daar zo bijzonder aan?" "Een hoop jongens vinden haar leuk, net zoals die Collins" zei Patty. Ze keek vanuit haar ooghoeken hoe Draco zou reageren. Skye zag dat Draco's gezicht een beetje rood werd, maar het viel Patty niet op. "Zelfs jij vindt ze knap, Benno. Ja toch? En we weten allemaal hoe kieskeurig jij bent."

"Ik zou zo'n smerige Bloedverraadster of dat Modderbloedje nooit aanraken, al waren ze nog zo knap" zei Benno kil en Patty keek tevreden.

"Nee, jij hebt liever Skye" zei Draco. Skye keek hem nijdig aan, ze zag dat Benno een beetje rood werd.

Draco liet zijn hoofd weer op Patty's schoot zakken en stond toe dat ze zijn haar streelde. Skye ging bijna over haar nek, en Thomas - die ongewoon stil was - rolde met zijn ogen.

"Nou, dan heeft Slakhoorn een belabberde smaak. Misschien begint hij seniel te worden. Jammer, want mijn vader zei dat hij vroeger een goede tovenaar was. Pa was ook een van zijn lievelingetjes. Ik denk dat Slakhoorn niet wist dat ik in de trein zat, anders – "

"Ik zou maar niet op een uitnodiging rekenen" zei Benno. "Hij vroeg meteen hoe het met de vader van Noot was toen ik binnenkwam. Blijkbaar waren ze vroeger vrienden, maar toen hij hoorde dat hij gearresteerd was op het Ministerie, leek hij niet echt blij. Noot heeft ook geen uitnodiging gekregen. Ik denk niet dat Slakhoorn geïnteresseerd is in Dooddoeners."

Draco keek nijdig, maar stootte toen een geforceerde en buitengewoon humorloze lach uit. "Mij een zorg waarin hij geïnteresseerd is! Wat is Slakhoorn nou eigenlijk als je er goed over nadenkt? Gewoon een stomme leraar!" Draco geeuwde demonstratief. "Ik bedoel, misschien zit ik volgend jaar niet eens meer op Zweinstein. Moet ik me er dan druk over maken of een of andere uitgerangeerde, oude dikzak me aardig vindt of niet?" Thomas siste, en Skye keek hem kwaad aan. Zelfs Dexter gromde.

"Hoe bedoel je, volgend jaar zit je misschien niet meer op Zweinstein?" vroeg Patty verontwaardigd. Ze stopte meteen met het strelen van Draco. "Ach, je weet maar nooit," zei Draco met een flauwe grijns. "Misschien houd ik me dan bezig met - eh - grotere en belangrijkere zaken." Korzel en Kwast staarden Draco met open mond aan; ze waren niet op de hoogte geweest. Benno liet een nieuwsgierige uitdrukking toe op zijn hooghartige gelaat. Patty begon het haar van Draco weer langzaam te strelen, maar was duidelijk met stomheid geslagen.

"Bedoel je - Hem?"

Draco haalde zijn schouders op. "Moeder wil dat ik mijn schoolopleiding afmaak, maar persoonlijk lijkt me dat niet zo belangrijk meer. Ik bedoel, denk eens na... als de Heer van het Duister aan de macht komt, kan het hem dan iets schelen hoeveel SLIJMBALLEN of PUISTEN je hebt? Nee, natuurlijk niet... hij wil alleen weten of je hem goed gediend hebt, of je hem wel trouw was" Thomas brieste bijna van woede, het verbaasde Skye dat er nog geen stoom uit zijn oren kwam. Dexter keek Skye vragend aan en Skye schudde haar hoofd. Draco negeerde hem compleet.

"En denk je dat jíj iets voor hem kunt betekenen?" schamperde Benno. "Zestien jaar oud en nog niet eens afgestudeerd?" "Heb je niet geluisterd? Ik zei toch net dat het hem niets kan schelen of je afgestudeerd bent of niet. Misschien is de klus die ik voor hem moet opknappen wel iets waarvoor je niet afgestudeerd hoeft te zijn" zei Draco zacht.

Korzel en Kwast zaten er met wijd open mond bij, als twee waterspuwers, en Patty staarde naar Draco alsof ze nog nooit zoiets ontzagwekkends gezien had. Skye zag hoe Thomas zijn handen tot vuisten kneep en zijn uiterste best deed om zich te beheersen. Skye knikte naar Dexter en die sprong naar Thomas. Thomas staarde eerst naar Dexter, en toen naar Skye. Skye keek hem waarschuwend aan en Dexter sprong weer terug. Thomas knikte dat hij het begrepen had.

"Ik zie Zweinstein" ging Draco verder, duidelijk genietend van de indruk die hij gemaakt had. Hij wees door het beroete raam. "Laten we onze gewaaden maar aantrekken."

Skye ging op haar plek staan, sloeg haar hutkoffer open, en er klonk een zachte "Auw!". Skye keek verbaast naar de plek waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Ze had zo'n gevoel dat er iemand zat, maar omdat er niemand zat, kwam ze tot de conclusie dat daar iemand moest zitten met een Ontzichtbaarheidsmantel. Ze deed net alsof ze haar gewaad in haar koffer zocht. Ze dacht na. Ze kende weinig mensen die zo'n mantel hadden. Zijzelf, en Harry. Harry! Hij zat hen af te luisteren. Dexter keek over haar schouder mee en snapte het duidelijk ook. Skye keek kwaad naar de plek waar het geluid vandaan was gekomen, maar ze ging hem niet verraden.

"Skye" vroeg Thomas. "wat ben je aan het doen?" Skye's ogen werden groot. "Ik zoek mijn gewaad" antwoordde ze snel. Ze pakte snel haar gewaad en deed de hutkoffer langzaam weer dicht, zodat hij niet tegen Harry's hoofd aan kwam en deed hem weer op slot.

Ze trok haar gewaad aan, net als de anderen.

Toen de trein hortend en stotend vaart minderde, sloeg Skye een dikke nieuwe reismantel om en maakte die vast.

Ze zag dat het gangpad weer volstroomde. De trein kwam met een laatste schok tot stilstand. Kwast gooide de deur open, wrong zich met geweld door een horde tweedejaars en stompte hen opzij; Korzel en Benno volgden hem.

"Ga maar vast" zei Draco tegen Patty. Ze wachtte op hem met uitgestoken hand, alsof ze hoopte dat hij die zou vastpakken. "Ik wil nog even iets controleren."

Patty vertrok.

Skye, Dexter, Draco, Thomas en William stonden nu nog in de coupé. "William ga jij ook?" zei Thomas. Het was niet echt een vraag, maar meer een bevel. William verliet zonder iets te zeggen de coupé.

Buiten liepen er mensen langs over het donkere perron. Draco liep naar de deur van de coupé en liet het rolgordijn zakken, zodat de leerlingen op de gang niet naar binnen konden kijken. Hij boog zich zonder iets te zeggen over zijn hutkoffer, en maakte hem weer open.

"Draco!" riep Thomas kwaad. "Waar ben je in godsnaam mee bezig? Ooit gehoord van stilhouden, sukkel?"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Zonder enige waarschuwing richtte Draco zijn toverstok op de plek waar de onzichtbare Harry zat. Ze hoorden een klap en de mantel gleed van Harry af. Hij lag met zijn benen absurd gevouwen in een verkrampte, knielende houding. Hij staarde omhoog naar een breed grijnzende Draco, een starende Skye, een krijsende, geschrokken Dexter en een kwade Thomas.

Skye staarde naar Harry. Ze had gedacht dat niemand Harry zou ontdekken, maar natuurlijk ziet Draco hem. Thomas keek met wijd opengesperde ogen naar Harry. "Is dat Harry Potter?" vroeg hij.

Draco negeerde zijn vraag, maar Skye knikte. "Als ik het niet dacht!" zei hij tegen Harry. "Ik hoorde hoe de hutkoffer van Skye je raakte, en ik dacht al dat ik iets wits omhoog zag schieten nadat Zabini terugkwam..." Zijn blik bleef even op Harry's schoenen rusten. "Jij zat zeker tussen de deur toen Zabini binnenkwam, hè?"

Hij staarde naar Harry.

"Je hebt niets belangrijks gehoord, Potter. Maar nu je er toch bent..."

Hij stampte met zijn voet hard op Harry's gezicht. Skye hoorde iets breken, en het bloed dat uit Harry's neus kwam, spoot alle kanten op. Dexter wendde zijn blik af.

"Zo, dat is voor mijn vader. En nu eens even kijken..."

Draco trok de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel onder Harry's roerloze lichaam vandaan en gooide die over hem heen.

"Ik denk dat ze je pas vinden als de trein al lang en breed terug is in Londen," zei hij zacht. "Nou, tot ziens dan maar, Potter... of niet." En na opzettelijk op Harry's vingers te zijn gaan staan, verliet Draco de coupé. Skye keek even naar de plek waar Harry lag, en zette een stap naar hem toe, maar Thomas pakte haar hand, en trok haar de coupé uit.


	10. Chapter 10 Nieuwe Jongens

**Hoofdstuk 10 Nieuwe Jongens**

**POV Emma**

Emma zat naast Ron en Hermelien aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Ze keek naar Skye, die naast William zat. De jongen was net gesorteerd in Griffoendor. Het was eigenlijk wel een gek gezicht. Twee zesdejaars hadden bij de eerstejaars in de rij gestaan.

Harry was niet meer gezien sinds hij de coupé had verlaten, Emma maakte zich zorgen.

Emma werd een stukje aan de kant geduwd door Hermelien. Emma keek om Hermelien heen. Harry had zich net tussen haar en Ron gewrongen. Harry's gezicht zat onder het opgedroogde bloed.

"Waar ben je - jemig, wat is er met je gezicht gebeurd?" zei Ron. Hij keek Harry met grote ogen aan, net als iedereen die bij hen in de buurt zat. "Is er dan iets mee?" vroeg Harry. Hij pakte een lepel en tuurde naar zijn spiegelbeeld.

"Je zit onder het bloed!" zei Hermelien. "Kom hier - "

Ze hief haar toverstok op, zei: "_Hygiëna_!" en verwijderde het opgedroogde bloed.

"Bedankt," zei Harry. "Hoe ziet mijn neus eruit?"

"Normaal" zei Hermelien ongerust. "Hoezo? Wat is er gebeurd, Harry? We wisten ons geen raad!"

"Vertel ik later wel" zei Harry kortaf.

"Maar - "

"Niet nu, Hermelien" zei Harry op duistere en veelbetekenende toon.

Het eten verdween en de toetjes verschenen.

"Je hebt in elk geval de Sorteerceremonie gemist" zei Hermelien.

"Had de Hoed nog iets interessants te melden?" zei Harry en hij pakte een stuk strooptaart.

"Nou" begon Emma "er zit een nieuwe jongen in Griffoendor, ons jaar, en er is nog een zesdejaars bijgekomen, maar dan in Zwadderich."

Harry keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Wie dan?"

"William" Emma wees in de richting van Skye en de nieuwe jongen "en Thomas". Ze gebaarde naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Harry staarde William even aan.

"Ik heb hem gezien. In de coupé van Malfidus. En verder?"

"Gewoon, meer van hetzelfde... je weet wel, eensgezind zijn tegenover de vijand en zo" mompelde Ron vaag.

"Heeft Perkamentus het nog over Voldemort gehad?"

"Nog niet, maar hij bewaart zijn echte speech altijd tot na het feestmaal. Dat kan nu niet lang meer duren" antwoordde Hermelien.

"Sneep zei dat Hagrid ook te laat was - " begon Harry.

"Heb je Sneep gesproken? Waarom was dat?" vroeg Ron tussen razendsnelle happen chocoladetaart door.

"Ik liep hem toevallig tegen het lijf" zei Harry ontwijkend.

"Hagrid was maar een paar minuten te laat" zei Hermelien "Kijk, hij zwaait naar je!". Harry keek naar de oppertafel, waar Hagrid zat, die naar hem zwaaide. Emma hoorde luid applaus en veel gelach. Ze keek naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Draco deed alsof hij iemands neus kapot trapte.

"Wat wilde professor Slakhoorn eigenlijk?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Weten wat er werkelijk gebeurd was op het Ministerie," zei Harry.

"Net als de rest van de school" snoof Hermelien. "We werden er constant over doorgezaagd in de trein, toch?" Hermelien keek vragend naar Emma en Ron.

"Ja" zei Ron en Emma knikte. "Iedereen wilde weten of je werkelijk de Uitverkorene bent - " "Zelfs onder ons geesten is dat een geliefd onderwerp van discussie," viel Haast Onthoofde Henk hem in de rede. Hij knikte met zijn bijna afgehakte hoofd naar Harry, zodat het gevaarlijk wiebelde op zijn brede nek achter zijn kanten kraag. "Men beschouwt mij als een expert als het om Potter gaat; iedereen weet dat we bevriend zijn. Desondanks heb ik de geestengemeenschap verzekerd dat ik niet om informatie zal bedelen. 'Harry Potter weet dat hij me met een gerust hart in vertrouwen kan nemen,' zei ik. 'Ik ga nog liever dood dan dat ik dat vertrouwen schend'."

"Nou, dat zegt ook niet veel. Je _bént_ al dood" merkte Ron op. "Je gedraagt je weer eens met de subtiliteit van een botte bijl" zei Haast Onthoofde Henk beledigd. Hij steeg op en gleed naar het andere eind van de tafel van Griffoendor, net op het moment dat Perkamentus opstond aan de Oppertafel. Het gepraat en gelach in de Grote Zaal stierf vrijwel onmiddellijk weg.

"Een opperbeste avond, allemaal!" zei Perkamentus met een brede lach. Hij spreidde zijn armen, alsof hij iedereen in de zaal omhelzen wou.

"Wat is er met zijn hand gebeurd?" vroeg Hermelien geschokt.

Emma keek naar de zwarte hand van Perkamentus. Het zag er een beetje doods uit.

Er werd druk gefluisterd in de zaal; Perkamentus interpreteerde die opschudding juist, glimlachte alleen maar en schudde zijn paars met gouden mouw over zijn verwonding.

"Niets aan de hand" grapte hij. "Zo... tegen nieuwe leerlingen zeg ik welkom, tegen oude leerlingen welkom terug! Er wacht jullie weer een jaar vol magisch onderwijs..."

"Zijn hand was al zo toen ik hem van de zomer zag" fluisterde Harry zacht. "Ik dacht dat hij hem nu wel genezen zou hebben... of dat madame Plijster dat zou hebben gedaan..."

"Het lijkt wel alsof zijn hand afgestorven is" zei Hermelien, die wit wegtrok. "Maar sommige verwondingen kun je niet genezen... oude vloeken... en vergiffen waar geen tegengif voor is..." Emma dacht aan de wond van Skye, waar George over verteld had, en huiverde even.

"... en meneer Vilder, onze conciërge, heeft me verzocht jullie mee te delen dat alle artikelen die gekocht zijn in Tovertweelings Topfopshop streng verboden zijn.

Leerlingen die willen uitkomen voor het Zwerkbalteam van hun afdeling kunnen zich opgeven bij hun Afdelingshoofd, zoals gewoonlijk. We zoeken ook nieuwe Zwerkbalcommentatoren, die zich eveneens kunnen opgeven bij hun Afdelingshoofd.

Tot mijn genoegen kunnen we dit jaar een nieuw staflid verwelkomen."

Slakhoorn stond op. "Professor Slakhoorn, een oud-collega van me, heeft erin toegestemd zijn vroegere werk als docent Toverdranken weer op te pakken" vervolgde Perkamentus

"Toverdranken?" "Toverdranken?" klonk het overal in de zaal.

"Toverdranken?" zeiden Ron en Hermelien geschokt in koor en ze staarden Harry aan. "Maar jij zei - " "Dit houdt in dat professor Sneep" zei Perkamentus met stemverheffing om zich verstaanbaar te maken boven het gemompel "vanaf nu de positie van leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten zal gaan bekleden".

"Nee!" zei Harry zo hard dat veel mensen omkeken. "Maar Harry, jij zei dat Slakhoorn onze leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten zou worden!" zei Hermelien. "Dat dacht ik ook!" brulde Harry.

Sneep stond niet op toen zijn naam genoemd werd, maar stak alleen achteloos zijn hand op als reactie op het applaus aan de tafel van Zwadderich.

"Nou, er is tenminste één geluk bij een ongeluk" siste Harry woest. "Sneep is aan het eind van het jaar weer verdwenen."

"Hoe kom je daarbij?" vroeg Ron.

"Er rust een vloek op die baan. Geen enkele leraar heeft het langer dan een jaar volgehouden en het heeft Krinkel zelfs zijn leven gekost. Ik denk dat ik ga duimen voor een nieuw sterfgeval dit jaar..."

"Harry!" zei Hermelien geschokt en verwijtend. "Misschien stapt Sneep na dit jaar wel weer over op Toverdranken" zei Ron sussend. "Het zou heel goed kunnen dat Slakhoorn niet lang wil blijven. Dat wilde Dolleman ook niet".

Perkamentus schraapte zijn keel. Perkamentus zei verder niets over de nieuwe benoemingen, maar wachtte tot de stilte weer compleet was voordat hij verderging.

"Zoals iedereen in deze zaal weet, zijn Heer Voldemort en zijn volgelingen weer op vrije voeten en winnen ze dagelijks kracht". De stilte werd steeds meer geladen en gespannen terwijl Perkamentus sprak. Emma keek onwillekeurig naar Draco, die deed alsof hij de woorden van het schoolhoofd onbelangrijk vond. Toen keek ze even naar Skye, die geen spier vertrok terwijl ze naar Perkamentus keek.

"Ik kan niet genoeg benadrukken hoe gevaarlijk de situatie is en hoe voorzichtig iedereen op Zweinstein moet zijn als we veilig willen blijven. De magische verdediging van het kasteel is van de zomer versterkt, we worden op nieuwe en krachtiger manieren beschermd, maar desondanks moeten alle leerlingen en stafleden waakzamer zijn dan ooit. Ik zou jullie op het hart willen drukken je toch vooral te houden aan de beperkende maatregelen die de docenten jullie eventueel opleggen, al zijn ze nog zo irritant - en dan vooral de regel dat jullie 's avonds niet meer op de gangen mogen komen. Ik zou jullie ook dringend willen verzoeken onmiddellijk een docent op de hoogte te brengen als jullie iets vreemds of verdachts zien in het kasteel of op het schoolterrein. Ik vertrouw erop dat jullie de grootst mogelijke aandacht zullen hebben voor je eigen veiligheid en die van anderen."

De blauwe ogen van Perkamentus gleden over de leerlingen en toen glimlachte hij opnieuw. "Maar nu wachten jullie bedden, zo warm en behaaglijk als je maar zou kunnen wensen. Ik weet dat het jullie eerste prioriteit is om goed uitgerust te zijn voor de lessen van morgen, dus laten we elkaar welterusten wensen. Slaap lekker!"

Met het gebruikelijke oorverdovende geschraap werden de banken achteruit geschoven en stroomden de honderden leerlingen de Grote Zaal uit, op weg naar hun slaapzalen.

Emma liep naar de eerstejaars om hun te begeleiden, en zag dat Skye en William zich bij Thomas en Draco voegden. Skye praatte even met Draco en liep toen langs Emma. Ze negeerde Emma compleet en liep samen met William de trappen op naar de Leerlingenkamer.

William keek Emma echter wel aan. Hij glimlachte breed en liep toen achter Skye aan de trappen op.


End file.
